The overall goals of the Clinical Core are to recruit and follow well-characterized research subjects: to support research projects associated with the JHMI ADRC, to provide clinical data and clinical resources to investigators associated with the JHMI ADRC (e.g., brain tissue, DMA, CSF), to conduct collaborative clinical research with other ADCs (including clinical trials), and to provide clinical data to the NACC to further interdisciplinary research in AD. In order to accomplish these goals, the staff of the Clinical Core will continue to follow subjects recruited in the past funding cycle. These subjects consist of two cohorts: (1) the Clinic Cohort (i.e., subjects recruited through the Clinics at JHMI) and (2) the BLSA Cohort (i.e., subjects recruited through the Baltimore Longitudinal Study on Aging). In addition, in the next funding cycle, the Clinical Core will recruit additional subjects including: (1) elderly normal controls, (2) subjects who meet criteria for Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI), (3) and patients with mild AD. The Clinical Core will draw blood from participants for genetic analysis and for storage of DMA, plasma and serum for subsequent research. It will attempt to follow all subjects to autopsy so that careful neuropathological studies can be completed, and brain tissue can be used by AD investigators. The Clinical Core will refer subjects to research studies conducted by investigators associated with the ADRC, and continue to conduct collaborative research with investigators at other ADCs, and to participate in clinical trials. The Clinical Core will contribute data to the NACC, as required.